Metamorfosis reiterada
by xDrizzle
Summary: "La Hermione de siempre comienza a esfumarse de mi cuerpo; y mi alma, tan humana y tan mujer como nunca antes me posee de pies a cabeza. Comienzo a desvestirlo. Acelerada más que sensual, ansiosa más que traviesa." / Regalo Para Bluueeyes


_Todo lo que reconozcas le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, pero este escrito no es suyo._

* * *

><p><span>Metamorfosis<span> reiterada

Ron acostumbra tener estos arranques de travesuras casi tanto como le gusta comentar un partido de quidditch con la boca llena de su comida favorita. Me ha tirado de la mano apenas terminamos de comprar el vestido que le daré a mi madre por su cumpleaños y se ha puesto a caminar casi a saltitos por debajo de la lluvia, riendo como un loco. Trato y trato de refugiarme en los toldos de las tiendas, de explicarle que el maquillaje corrido me hace ver como un payaso triste o de que si seguimos mojándonos vamos a pescar un terrible resfriado. Pero él chasquea la lengua y mueve las cejas de forma burlona cada vez que una de mis sugerencias escapa de mi boca y se ríe, sin tomarme mucha importancia. Me convence siempre, al fin y al cabo.

— ¡Está bien! —suelto haciéndome la enojada y me afirmo fuertemente de sus dedos mientras echamos a correr bajo la lluvia. Desisto de cubrirme la cara y agradezco al cielo que no me estén ardiendo los ojos por la máscara diluida de mis pestañas. Me escucho reír a carcajadas y al instante siento su brazo rodeándome la cintura, apegándome con firmeza a su abrigo empapado. Y me sorprendo llena de una felicidad tan grande que me desconozco, un amor tan puramente construido que me parece mentira protagonizarlo.

Levanto la mirada para enfocar directamente el rostro que se roba dos tercios y medio de mis pensamientos y me encuentro con su juguetona sonrisa y sus pecas contrastando con brusquedad el grisáceo tono del día. Se siente observado y me mira, se detiene y sus dos manos sujetan mi cintura con poderío, impidiéndome cualquier tipo de movimiento, cualquier otra cosa que no sea mirarlo.

—Echa el cuello hacia atrás—me pide intentando tomar una expresión seria. Arqueo una ceja, dudosa —Anda, hazlo—una risa contagia su petición y le obedezco. La cabeza me da vueltas, las gotas de lluvia me golpean la cara y la bufanda está tan pesada que les permite resbalar por mi cuello sin problemas. Me estremezco y le siento inmediatamente oprimirme más a su cuerpo.

Estoy llena de ansias y siento mi cuerpo volver a agitarse en expectación cuando reconozco el calor de su rostro acercándose. Me engaña y todo mi cuerpo vuelve a tiritar cuando su nariz roza el abismo que separa mi mentón de mi cuello. Se desliza desparramando su aliento tibio sobre mi piel, vertiendo sobre ella mil sensaciones a las que no logro acostumbrarme a pesar de todo este tiempo juntos. Deposita, por fin, un beso sobre mi cuello.

Sus labios envían chispazos por mis venas y me pregunto cuándo me enamoré tanto, yo que siempre he sido tan lógica y centrada para mis cosas.

La gente nos mira y mueve la cabeza, suelta bufidos, hace sonar los dientes en reprobación a nuestro pequeño juego: estamos en la mitad de una calle del centro, no los culpo. Aunque esto sólo lo supongo porque en cuanto siento mis mejillas ruborizarse por la vergüenza se le ocurre poner otro beso detrás de mi oreja izquierda y vuelvo a olvidarme de lo que iba a decir, de lo que quería pensar.

Abro los ojos cuando las pequeñas cosquillas terminan su amplio recorrido por mi espina dorsal y me aferro a sus hombros. Su sonrisa se esfuma y en su lugar se instaura una mueca de puro deseo, que me observa como si fuera una presa. _Es un traidor_, le maldigo en mis entrañas.

Y de nuevo las cosas empiezan a pasar sin que yo sea partícipe de ellas en un cien por ciento. Soy una espectadora incrédula de nuestro caminar, entre besos, al callejón más cercano para poder aparecernos, una asistente que mira anonadada nuestra historia de amor.

Se burla de los cambios de mi expresión y su risa tiene otro tinte diferente al de hace un rato, menos infantil e increíblemente para mí, más atractivo.

Ron ha tenido algo tan extraño sobre mí desde que lo conozco, como un antídoto secreto y exclusivo que se aplica al preparar un brebaje peligroso y delicado en un caldero que arde sobre el fogón. Es capaz de enrabiarme y de hacerme llorar hasta que crea que estoy deshidratada, de herirme por culpa de todo el amor que le tengo y de amarme como nadie en el mundo. Es capaz de levantar mis pies del suelo, no sólo con sus brazos cuando me gira por los aires y me besa, sino en todos los sentidos posibles. Me conoce demasiado y aunque diga que no me entiende, lo hace.

Conversa con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo acerca de quién es la chica más guapa y aunque entrega todas sus opiniones con convicción, me sigue prefiriendo solamente a mí. Se esfuerza por hacerme feliz aunque desconoce que tiene que hacer muy poco para conseguirlo; con tan sólo quererme bastaría, aun cuando no pueda evitar deleitarme con sus disimuladas atenciones. No me compra flores pero siempre me trae enormes paquetes golosinas que terminamos comiendo entre los dos, porque no se aguanta las ganas, no me escribe poemas pero está aprendiendo –a duras penas– a usar un teléfono celular para enviarme mensajes de texto cuando está trabajando lejos...

Se ha vuelto casi estúpida la ternura que me inunda cada vez que sale con algunos de sus intentos románticos, la forma en que me dejo llevar permitiéndole distraerme y olvidar mi habitual trabajo para la casa.

Me siento corrompida cada vez que me toca, me siento otra, pero a la vez, es como si me encontrara conmigo misma. Es como si con un beso, con sus manos y sus susurros al oído fuera capaz de desmoronar todas las paredes que he construido en sociedad. Destruye mi ser civilizado y me convierte en un ente primitivo y desesperado. Descubre el estado natural del espécimen que conforma mi persona.

Somos un nudo entre sus extremidades y las mías mientras chocamos en un ruido sordo contra la puerta de madera de su departamento. Mi corazón salta con violencia y sus labios no dejan de liberar suspiros que acalla presionándolos contra los míos.

Abre la puerta y entramos asidos al otro con firmeza, aferrándonos en un beso que intentamos no detener mientras nos liberamos de nuestros abrigos mojados. Apenas se encuentra sin el abrigo sujeta con sus manos mis caderas y vuelve a estampar su boca con la mía, casi al mismo tiempo.

Presiona su cuerpo con el mío y me hace caminar hacia atrás. Me deposita sobre el sofá y empieza a desvestirme. Busco su rostro, concentrado en los botones de mi blusa. Parece otra persona, un hombre diferente. Levanta los ojos y me pierdo en el azul profundo de ellos, me pierdo en aquel laberinto tan conocido que forma su mirada y por el cual vago con frecuencia sin memorizar caminos, señales, sin identificar siquiera un pequeño indicio de salida.

Sus besos vienen y van, sus manos avanzan raudas sobre mis costillas y por entre mis pechos, con una delicadeza nata y su sello propio, tan masculino, tan tentador. Sus labios se pierden dando saltitos por toda mi piel que incluso húmeda y fría como está, comienza a hervir bajo sus caricias.

Y empiezo a sentir aquello a lo que tanto le he dado vueltas. La Hermione de siempre comienza a esfumarse de mi cuerpo; y mi alma, tan humana y tan mujer como nunca antes me posee de pies a cabeza. Me remuevo de mi posición y comienzo a desvestirlo. Acelerada más que sensual, ansiosa más que traviesa. Llego al botón de su pantalón pero él se pone de pie y se desnuda con rapidez por sí solo.

_Me ha_ _ganado en lo ansioso_, pienso, pero no le digo nada. Me dedico a disfrutar, con los ojos cerrados, de sus manos deslizándose por mis pantorrillas –ahora desnudas-, subir por mis muslos y acariciarme con sutileza y la precisión justa para volverme loca.

A mi garganta suben quejidos con la misma velocidad con que se esfuman los pensamientos de mi cabeza, casi como por efecto dominó. Siento su mirada sobre mí y sus labios buscan mi cuello y mi boca, casi sin decidirse por cuál desea primero. Nuestras miradas se encuentran, no hallo forma de sonreír aunque quiero hacerlo.

—Me gustas tanto— me susurra sin mirarme a los ojos, besando mis mejillas, con algo de desesperación en su voz. Sus palabras crean en mí un escudo tan gigante que podría combatir al mundo entero sin necesitar un descanso. Más que subirme el autoestima, que no lo niego, me convencen de que está bien quererle, que no es incorrecto perder los estribos por un hombre, que está bien enamorarse tanto y de la forma en que yo lo hago. Me hacen saber que no cometo un error, me hacen sentir _segura_.

Quiero decirle cuánto me gusta él a mí, quiero decirle que le deseo con todas las fuerzas que una mujer puede desear a un hombre y que le quiero como nadie en toda su vida va a hacerlo, pero no puedo; sus caricias me hacen perder el norte y dudo que pueda comprender lo que entre gemidos intento explicarle.

Sus manos vuelven a viajar por sobre mi piel y su cuerpo tibio se pega al mío casi por completo. Trenzo mis piernas tras su espalda y siento todo aquel placer que ya había disfrutado, triplicado y concentrado entre mis muslos mientras él se mueve apacible dentro de mi cuerpo.

Me someto a su pasión, me entrego ante sus ávidos deseos y sus cálidos cariños me deleitan, acompañando sus besos desesperados, delicados y sensuales. Mis manos se sujetan firmemente a sus caderas, el cuero del sillón se pega a mi espalda y emite un ruido sordo al tiempo de nuestros movimientos acompasados, nuestros gemidos de gozo.

He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces en el día me he sentido ajena a mí dentro de mí misma, pero vuelve a ocurrir. Ronald es el único capaz de conseguirlo. Siento que me van a estallar las orejas y que mi cuerpo desfallece sobre la tela, ahora tibia más que caliente, del sofá y me toma varios segundos empezar a volver a la realidad.

Soy consciente del peso de su cuerpo y de su rostro apoyado en mi pecho, exhausto. Enredo mis dedos en su pelo todavía húmedo por la lluvia y cierro los ojos. No quiero ver nada antes que sus ojos otra vez. Me busco en el interior de esta mujer renovada y complacida, la mujer de él o la que él ha descubierto para sí, y me encuentro rodeada de olas de satisfacción descomunales y prohibidas. Soy otra, soy yo misma.

No pasa mucho rato hasta que él se levanta y me embarga un frío que me pone toda la piel de gallina. Mis piernas no son más que dos hilos inútiles que protegen entre ellas un tesoro de lo más preciado, me eleva entre sus brazos y enrosco mis manos en su cuello. Aspiro su aroma mientras avanzamos sin dificultad hacia el enorme lecho que hay en su habitación. Me recuesta entre las sábanas, apaga las luces y se mete al otro lado de la cama.

Las cubres frías se entibian de inmediato al sentirlo y sobre nosotros reina un silencio tan sugestivo y encantador que las únicas que se atreven a romperlo son las gotas de lluvia que golpean sin pudor su ventana. ¿Ha vuelto a llover o es que no ha parado en ningún momento?

Me acurruco a su lado y nuestros pies se tocan, siento en diversas partes de mi cuerpo un trozo de su piel rozándome y no puedo evitarlo, sonrío.

Su cara detecta mi sonrisa en seguida y me pasa un brazo por encima de las frazadas a la altura de mis caderas.

— ¿Estás riéndote de algo que no me has contado? —me pregunta y me sorprende lo ronca que se escucha su voz. Se está resfriando, se lo advertí.

Niego con la cabeza y sonrío aún más. Él parece engañado y hasta hace una mueca de disgusto antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyar su frente con la mía. Deposito un beso entonces en la punta de su larga y pecosa nariz, y el sabor de su piel bajo mis labios me hace desear buscar aquel lugar donde su sabor se encuentra concentrado y multiplicado.

Responde a mis besos con el deseo habitual que los caracteriza, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro de su posición en la cama, jugueteando con mis labios y su lengua. Me recorre un escalofrío y recién entonces me siento desnuda. El abre los ojos, me mira y me envuelve con las cubres mientras me abriga con su propio abrazo y me pregunta si deseo alguna chomba o algo por el estilo.

Me rehúso a vestirme y aunque mi instinto me pide abrigarlo a él también, me contradigo al sentir directamente contra mi mejilla el latir de su corazón, el olor y la textura de su piel; y apretados al otro como estamos, me quedo dormida de a poco, sin cubrir mi cuerpo más que por sus brazos y la ayuda de las cobijas de su cama, casi tan mía como suya.

A la mañana siguiente despierto con la garganta irritada y las piernas tiritando, completamente a gripada. Volviendo a ser la misma que era en el paseo muggle antes de echar a correr bajo la lluvia, esperando ardientemente a que Ron abra sus ojos, me bese y la historia comience otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>¡HOLA! Por fin publico algo,(¡mi historia número cuarenta!) Además que bueno... es un lemmon *se sonroja* ¿lo es, verdad? En fin...

Como dice en el summary, esta historia es un pequeño regalo para _Bluueeyes_ por... bueno, es simplemente un regalo. Espero que todos -y Blu- hayan disfrutado leerla, porque a mí me gustó bastante escribirla. Espero también que se haya captado un poco el mensaje que quería transmitir con esta historia.

Adiós.** Muchísimas gracias por leer.**


End file.
